


Fire Blazing

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, foot job, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue work together to kidnap Natsu, using his own power against him. My last pending request fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Fire Blazing

Sting and Rogue work together to kidnap Natsu, using his own power against him.

-x- 

Natsu growled low in his throat. The pink haired male was stripped naked, his arms bound by special magic cuffs, and a matching ring clasped to the base of his erect penis. He was in a special room marked with runes, the floor was hard wood, the walls thick and sound proof with a large bed up against the far wall from the door. The only clear marking was the Sabertooth mark above the bed.

He was on the bed, naked as the day he was born. His body was flushed glistening from sweat and arousal. His captors had left him alone to suffer from the effects off the lacrima he was bound with. The cuffs not only kept his arms bound above his head, exposing his smooth pits but they were also binding his magic. Not just sealing it, but turning his awesome power against him. His magic was swirling through him, making his body hot, horny and sensitive. His fully erect cock was proof of that standing tall at 14 inches long, with a nice girth, rising from his crotch which was crowned with a nice pink man bush. His balls had been normal sized but due to the effects of the lacrima cock ring his pent up seed had caused his balls to swell. His manhood ached and his balls pitched from the pent up cum, and to make things worse his insides burned as well, his inner walls were hot and twitching his pucker throbbing with need. His legs weren't bound but in his current state he couldn't walk the heat coursing through him made him feel like jelly.

His toes were curled from the never ending pleasurable heat working through him, and the cock ring was making it impossible to find relief. It was taking every ounce of his control to even remember his own name, but his rational mind was slipping into one of instinct something primal.

The door opened and two naked males stepped into the room. Natsu faintly remembered how he got here, Sting had called him out for a spar and both him and Rogue jumped him, he would have kicked their asses again but they came prepared with those damn magic cuffs. The moment his magic was turned against him it was over, says something for his level of power.

Rogue and Sting entered the room equally naked, and both hard. Rogue was the bigger of the two his length reaching 12 inches and while Sting was only 10 inches he was thicker than both Rogue and Natsu. Rogue was clean shaven, while Sting had a neatly trimmed man bush. Both had fit bodies' strong arms and legs fine pecs and rock hard abs, hairy pits and shared a lustful look in their eyes as they stared at their captive.

His chest rising and falling, perky nipples hard from arousal, speaking of arousal it was maddening to see his huge member leak pre over his abs. The fire dragon slayer's eyes were gold and his body was resonating intense heat. Sting licked his lips, and felt his manhood throb in want, he brought his hand down to gently caress it trying to ease himself a bit.

“So I got him for an hour by myself right?" The blonde asked, looking back at his friend.

“Just one than I'm joining in." In all honesty his hard on had been on Gajeel for so long, but after the games he found his desire split between them. So when Sting proposed this little deal he jumped at it.

Sting smiled and walked over to the bed. Natsu wanted to glare but that part of his brain wasn't working as he caught the scent of his arousal, his eyes following his bouncing cock as the blonde sauntered over to him. “You seem upset Natsu-san, does it hurt?" He ran his hand over his massive penis earning a half growl and moan from the pinkette. Sting smirked, and pumped Natsu's shaft. “The lacrima binding your cock I control it, if you be good I'll let you cum." The promise of release stroked something in Natsu's brain. Sting climbed on top of him moving to the 69 position.

He let Natsu get a good whiff of his balls, as his penis hovered over his lips. The salamander growled as the blonde's musk only heightened his arousal. The pain/pleasure in his nether region was maddening, getting worse as Sting fondled him. “Come on Natsu, suck me and I'll do you and you'll get to cum."

Natsu gave in to his words; he stuck his tongue out and began licking his erect flesh. Sting moaned at the first lick, and the ones that followed made his body shake in need. A man of his word he began licking the head of Natsu's massive penis. He lapped up the pre that was drooling out, and the taste was delicious. He kept licking putting more pressure on his slit coaxing more liquid from him.

Sting's hips moved, seeking more tongue action. The tip brushed his lips and the fire wizard took him into his mouth and sucked down his hot flesh. “Ohh he did it, he's sucking my cock!" Sting moaned and he thrust his hips down. Natsu relaxed his throat and deep throated the blonde; his hot wet mouth consumed him, while his nose nuzzled his balls.

He didn't need to bob his head as Sting couldn't stop his hips from moving, he kept sucking and licking as he entered and left his mouth.

Sting was in heaven, but he wasn't about to forget Natsu's huge piece. He cupped the rod and began worshipping it. His hands and mouth moved along his shaft treasuring it and teasing it at once. He tasted just like Sting always dreamed he would, he sucked him as far down as he could take and moaned around the huge length.

His lungs burned for air and he pulled back to the tip, he took a breath and dove back down sucking him till the need to breathe became too much. It was oddly arousing but he was very careful. His hand worked what little couldn't fit in his mouth; his free hand came around to fondle his big balls.

Natsu's moans vibrated over his penis. The moans, the licks and the powerful hot suction pulled Sting over the edge. He came hard down Natsu's throat, and pulled back to give the pinkette a good taste. Natsu drank him down; he would have cum to if that damn ring wasn't binding his release.

´Now it's my turn.' He formed a magic seal which activated the ring. Natsu was finally able to cum, Sting gave one hard suck to the tip and the bound male came.

Even Sting wasn't prepared for the volcano like eruption of semen that flowed out. He was actually forced off his cock and got a face full of cum, but he was determined he dove back down and nursed from his penis.

His cum was delicious, it was so warm and thick and there was just so much. He sucked it down for all he could filling his belly with the nectar. His body shook and he found another release drinking his semen, Natsu felt him twitch and quickly drank down his second offering.

Sting lost track of time drinking his man milk, but eventually the flow ended and he pulled off his still hard cock. “Delicious, now I got a fire in my belly." He wiped his face and pulled out of his mouth, he moved up so his ass was in front of his face.

Before Natsu's eyes the blonde reached back and began fingering his hole. One finger sank into his tight heat, it rocked briskly and expertly. The pinkette could only watch with lust filled eyes, and his manhood twitched at the sight. A second finger was added, and his entrance was scissored open. Natsu got to see his clean, begging to be filled hole. “Ah Natsu I've been wanting this for so long!" He rocked his hips; his manhood ran along his pecs, twitching in joy at the heat and skin to skin contact. His balls rubbing against his pecs filled him with an odd sense of pleasure, allowing his insides to relax.

Three fingers dove in to his hole fingering himself hard and fast, he stirred up his insides, and began oozing pre like mad. Natsu moaned at the sight, his lustful mind piloting like mad.

The fingers got removed for a second to scoop up some pre and bring it back to his entrance to lube himself, and his hole twitched and tried to close a bit only to get stretched again. Sting used his free hand to pump Natsu's cock trying to coax more pre.

Once his hole was stretched and lubed, he removed his fingers and crawled over to Natsu's massive penis. He straddled his hips, and let the tip kiss his wanting hole. “This is mine, you are mine!" He sinks down onto the massive manhood, going slow so he didn't break or tear. His body was pretty durable as is, and his stretching was well done, but he'd never taken something so huge.

It felt good as each thick inch filled him, the heat of his manhood licked at his inner walls, intensifying the natural friction. Sting's face twisted into one of pleasure, he lost control quickly. He was only half way onto his shaft and he found his release. His semen erupted and splashed onto his abs and pecs. He couldn't hold up and he sank down the rest of the way. His cock twitched as his insides were stimulated by the massive manhood.

It was intense, having cum, and filled to the brink. His balls were resting in the pinkette's pubes and they tingled as the hair caressed him. Sting had to brace himself he put his hands on his chest and began to move. His inner walls were hot, and they squeezed the salamander's manhood for all his worth. Natsu growled, as without that damn ring he would have cum.

Sting was soon lost in his own little world; he bounced up and down loving the friction inside him. His toes curled and his fingers groped Natsu's pecs as pleasure turned the blonde's mind to mush. He didn't slow down for a second though, it was like his body was on auto pilot and his mission bouncing up and down Natsu's hard cock. His own 10 incher bounced freely, smacking between their rock hard abs. A new sensation for Sting came with each ride down. His balls fell into the warm and tingly patch of hair crowning Natsu's crotch.

The pubes tickled his balls with every drop and rise, Sting found himself grinding down to really get his pubes in the bush. It was an odd but no less excitable feeling. Sting was drooling, the huge 14 inch penis was stirring up his insides, and the heat of it licked his inner walls empowering the already hot friction. “Haaahh ahh ah ah ah s...o...g...oo...d ah ah ah ah!" He panted and moaned, he soon saw stars as he had another, this one even more powerful, orgasm. His semen as splattered their abs, and his own crotch. Sting's inner walls squeezed the huge rod, but even the incredible tightness could bring the bound dragon slayer to release. Sting was fully seated on him, twitching in orgasmic bliss.

“Don't worry you'll get to cum," he says with a grin. The ring pulsed and Natsu let out a roar of pleasure, as his release washed over him. Thick hot cum erupted into the blonde's wanting body. “Ohh fuck!" Sting moaned as he was filled. The semen rushed inside his body and began filling his belly, his abs soon expanded as his belly got plump with man milk. It didn't stop there, more and more cum got pumped into him. He was literally being pushed up by Natsu's spunk, his inner walls getting painted in white. Soon he was only on the tip then...pop! Sting got pushed off the massive thing his ass, cock, balls and legs getting soaked in the process.

Sting found another release, his essence splattering Natsu's penis. Natsu's stream died down and the blonde collapsed on the bed, his hole was left gaping, cum overflowing from the abused entrance. Sting brought his feet to rub the massive dick that gave him so much pleasure; it was still hot to the touch. He rubbed his swollen belly happily. ´This is mine all mine, no one else can have it.' It was a true testament of Natsu's power the massive length was still hard, feeding his arousal with his magic power. He let his feet dance along his manhood; every caress allowed more of his spicy scent waft off his length and to the happy blonde. He was torn between hopping hack on this thing or trying out Natsu's ass.

He carried on his foot job, mulling over his options, rubbing his belly as he thought. Too soon he felt a hand place on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rogue. “Time's up," He says and Sting frowned.

“What? No way, I haven't even taken his ass yet."

“That's what you get for wasting so much time on his cock. You got too sucked in. Now it's my turn you can join back in once you digest all that semen inside you." Rogue used his shadow to move Sting of the bed. He then moved up to Natsu's face, his hard 12 inch manhood bobbing as he moved.

The tip was wet with pre, he'd been jerking off to the show Sting had been putting on edging himself to keep from shooting to soon. “I'm in charge now, got that Salamander?" Natsu glared but nodded. “Good then I expect you to make nice to my cock."

He waved the thing in front of the pinkette's face, his musk hitting nose and made him moan. Rogue took this chance and pushed into the dragon slayer's mouth.

It was Rogue's turn to moan. He had no idea it would be like this, Natsu started sucking him while letting his tongue lick and caress what entered his mouth. His saliva was so warm; it was like letting his dick relax in a hot spring. Ever lick and drop of spit that coated his manhood made him feel amazing, add in the gentle suction and Rogue was losing it fast. Natsu drew him in, sucking him down to the root and burying his nose in Rogue's pubes. He growled in pleasure, sending vibrations through the male's rod. “Ohh fuck!" He laced his fingers in pink locks. His hips bucked, and Natsu moved his head.

Natsu looked up, and met Rogue's eyes; the shadow dragon slayer twitched seeing the burning lustful fire in his eyes. With one go he hallowed his cheeks, and gave one powerful suck from the base to the tip. “Ahh fuck cumming!" His penis twitched, and he began to cum. Thick ropes of hot seed poured into his mouth and down his throat.

The pinkette sucked him down, not sparing a drop. Once the release died down Rogue slipped from his mouth. Rogue panted as he came down from the high. Natsu raised his hips, his hard cock wagging wanting relief. Rogue smirked. “Don't get cocky! Do you think I'm satisfied?" His shadow reached out and thrust into the boy's ass. It snaked into his channel and made it 12 inches and it began to expand, stretching his ass and filling him up. He was stretched wide and fast the shadows were doing a great job. Once he was stretched enough the shadows began working in and out of him. 

Rogue smirked and enjoyed the sight of his shadow thrusting in and out of him, the moans of pleasure like music to his ears. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't a little attracted to Natsu, but in his mind this was just practice for Gajeel. He had his shadows seek out the male's sweet spot, and it was found, if Natsu's roar like moan was any indication.

The shadows abused his prostate hitting it again and again. They were stroking the flames of lust in Natsu's body, and with that lacrima binding his arousal it was keeping those flames inside. He cried out and bucked his hips but he couldn't escape or find any release.

“Now let's kick things up," he had his shadow flip Natsu onto all fours, leaving him trapped in the doggy style position. In this state the shadow cock in his ass was thrusting even more wildly. Rogue got in front of him, his hard cock ready for more. “Shadow Dragon Spit Roast." He thrust into Natsu's mouth; he did it so hard his balls slapped his chin.

Natsu moaned as he was filled at both ends. Rogue began to move and the shadow cock matched it's master's thrusts in perfect sync. Natsu's moans sent hot vibrations through Rogue's penis with every thrust.

Rogue's musk filled his sense of smell as the male's pubes tickled his nose. His arousal spiked musk made his own penis burn in release, but it seems this guy wasn't gonna free him so easily.

The two similar cocks moved together, fucking his ass and mouth with ease. Natsu clawed the sheets as his mind raged. He looked up at Rogue his eyes turning gold.

Rogue didn't have time to escape as Natsu began to suck. The powerful suction that drew in the elements and devoured them. Rogue howled as he came hard, and Natsu slurped him down, more and more and more! Rogue's toes curled as he was milked of the cum stored up in his balls. The shadow left his ass, and he was released from the shadows holding him. Natsu reached around and grabbed Rogue by the ass and gave those firm cheeks a squeeze as he milked every drop from the dragon slayer.

The male had such an intense orgasm his tongue was hanging out and he was drooling. His chiseled form was twitching from the powerful release. Natsu thought now he'd get his release for sure, but what he didn't expect was Rogue passing out from the over stimulus of pleasure.

A small part of him thought he could escape, but with the unique bonds and lacrima binding him he knew he couldn't get far. Let alone be able to walk in his current state.

It mattered not as he felt a familiar warmth press against his back. “Miss me?" Oh yes Sting was back. His once swollen belly back to being rock hard abs, all the semen digested and turned into awesome magical power. “Nice work with Rogue I was worried he was gonna penetrate you first, but you are mine." He slides his dock between Natsu's cheeks the heat of his manhood made his hole twitch.

“Yours?" He shivered and Sting squeezed his ass making his cheeks hug his cock tighter.

“Mine!" He thrust in burying his full 10 inch penis in all the way to the root. They both roared in pleasure, the friction sent sparks of delight coursing through the fire dragon's body. His inner walls were so hot; it took Sting's every ounce of control to keep himself from cumming. “Damn his shadows did a nice job, you feel so good." He smirked. “But let's make it tighter."

The lacrima cock ring pulsed and the male was able to cum. Oh he did, thick hot cum fired from his penis like a hose, his ass clenching around d his fellow dragon slayer's cock. “Ohh yeah that's it!" He basked in the male's tight heat as Natsu made a huge puddle beneath them.

Sting pulled back, loving how his walls were practically sucking him. He thrust back in and they both moaned. He thrust in again and again trying to find the spot that would make Natsu scream his name.

He changed the angle of his thrust, and the channel clamped down on him. “Sting!!!" Found it, the blonde smirked and let loose pounding hard and fast hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Sting..." he looked back, his eyes burning with desire. “...More..."

The blonde's eyes widened, before he smiled. ´He's all mine.' He changed their position and Natsu was able to wrap his legs around his waist. Sting gripped his plump rear and began thrusting in hard and fast.

It was a chorus of noises, the hot smack of skin hitting skin, accompanied by the chorus of Natsu's moans and Sting's lustful pants. Natsu's massive prick was rubbing against Sting, the friction and heat dancing across his pecs and abs with every thrust. The tip even rubbed against his nipples, damn it was hot. His pre oozed and ran down his body; it also felt very good like a warm shower.

His own pre was flooding his ass, coating his inner walls and making him extra slick. Sting loved hearing the squish as his fat cock plunged into his hungry hole.

“Wanna see as something cool?" He reached behind Natsu to Rogue and gave him a scratch along his pubes. The raven's leg jerked like a dog, and his penis twitched rising back up. “You try."

Natsu reached back and began scratching Rogue's pubes. The male panted in his sleep and his body twitched in pleasure. His toes curled and his back arched as he had a powerful orgasm. The release snapping him awake.

He brought his gun splattered hands to his lips and licked off the essence. ´Fuck so sexy,' he kissed the rose haired male thrusting his tongue inside. Their tongues clashed as Rogue got his bearings.

“Man what hit me?" Then he remembered. He looked and saw Sting thrusting his cock in and out of the sexy ass of Natsu Dragneel, and his cock rose to full arousal, clearly wanting a piece of that!

Rogue crawled through the puddle of semen, collecting some of it to lube his cock. He made it to the two and raised Natsu's hips up. He lined his own monster of a manhood against Sting's and began pushing inside.

Both Natsu and Sting moaned at the change. Natsu getting stretched wide by the two cocks, and Sting feeling the friction and heated tightness. Rogue grit his teeth as he fought the urge to cum. Nasty was so hot inside, ten time better than his mouth, add the friction of Sting's cock against his own it was a test to keep his will.

He passed as he buried all 12 inches inside. The two took a moment as Natsu's channel convulsed and squeezed them together. Once he was relaxed they went at it. They moved in perfect sync, both pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in. Natsu's eyes glazed over as he was impaled by the two hot cocks, and his body loved it. Heat began pulling into his rear and his body clenched around them, only to relax and welcome them as they thrust back in.

“Fuck fuck fuck so tight so hot!!"

“Amazing! So good I love it I love him!" Rogue buried his face in Natsu's neck and began kissing it and sucking it.

Sting growled. “Every dragon for themselves." He latched his mouth onto Natsu's nipple and began sucking on it. They lost sync as Rogue nipped at his back wanting to leave marks; Sting did the same but on his chest. Their rhythm changed Rogue would be thrusting in while Sting pulled out and vice versa never was Natsu's hole feeling empty. The dragon slayer drooled.

The two grunted and groaned in pleasure as their bodies pulsed. Their releases washing over them hard and they thrust in burying themselves deep inside him. Their balls tightened and spilled the last of their essence inside.

They didn't know how many times the fire dragon slayer would have cum, if not for the lacrima. It was Rogue who gave him his final release, and it all came out, erupting high into the air and raining back down upon. The trio were showered in hot cum and surrounded by the delicious smell. They passed out remaining coupled together till morning.

Omake/Bonus/Epilogue

It came to pass Natsu had accepted his fate, he didn't even need his shackles anymore and he even helped with Gajeel's taming. Now the two shared the room, naked every day and rock hard. Sting would tuck Natsu, while Rogue would tuck Gajeel. The two weeks pressed together making out while Gajeel's 13 inch cock rubbed against Natsu's 14 incher. Their moans filled the room as they bottomed out inside their long time love's. They let them cum and basked in their love shower.

End


End file.
